Media handlers transport media items in sheet form so that they can be dispensed from, and/or stored in, the media handler. Media handlers can be incorporated into self-service terminals, such as automated teller machines (ATMs).
One problem with ATM media handlers (such as cash dispensers and cash recyclers) is that when a cash replenisher (that is, a person who replenishes the ATM with cash) replaces a currency cassette within the media handler, he/she may not fully insert the new currency cassette. This means that when the media handler attempts to pick banknotes from the cassette, the action of picking a banknote may push out the cassette, and cause a failed pick operation. This may also force the ATM to go out of service until a replenisher returns to insert the cassette fully.